esperantolengualargafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Diccionario esperanto - español
Diccionario universal esperanto español Diccionario universal esperanto español # a terminación del adjetivo; ej. hom' hombre, ser humano – hom'a humano (adj.). # abat' abad. # abel' abeja. # abi' abeto. # abomen' aversión, odio. # abon' abonarse, suscribirse. # ablativ' ablativo (gram.). # abrikot' albaricoque. # absces' absceso, grano. # absint' ajenjo (planta y licor). # acer' arce (árbol). # aĉet' comprar. # sub'aĉet' sobornar. # acid' ácido, avinagrado; agrio. # ad' denota duración de acción; ej. paf' disparo, tiro – paf'ad' tiroteo; ir' ir – ir'ad' ida, marcha; danc' bailar, danzar – danc'ad' baile. adiaŭ adiós. # adjektiv' adjetivo. # administr' administrar, gestionar. # admir' admirar. # admon' exhortar; amonestar, reprender. # ador' adorar; amar intensamente. # adult' cometer adulterio. # adverb' adverbio. # aer' aire. # aer'um ventilar, airear, orear. # afabl' afable, amable. # mal'afabl' adusto. # afekt' afectar (fingir), remilgar. # afer' asunto, cuestión; cosa. # ag' obrar, actuar. # aĝ' edad. # agac' dentera. # agl' águila. # agord' afinar, templar (mús.); sintonizar (electrónica). # agrabl' agradable, grato. # aĵ' hecho de ... o poseyendo la cualidad de; ej. sek' seco – sek'aĵ' cosa seca; mol' – blando mol'aĵ' cosa o parte blanda; mal'nov' viejo, antiguo – mal'nov'aĵ' algo viejo o antiguo; antigualla??; frukt' fruto, fruta – frukt'aĵ' comida (hecha) a base de frutos/as. # ajl' ajo. # ajn ...quiera que sea; ej. kiu quién, que, cual – kiu ajn cualquiera (que sea). # akar' ácaro. # akcel' acelerar. # akcent' acento (tónico). # akcept' aceptar; acoger; recibir. # akcipitr' azor (ave). # akir' adquirir, obtener. # akn' grano (en la piel) # akompan' acompañar # akr' agudo, afilado; penetrante # akrid' saltamontes, langosta (insec.) # aks' eje. # akuŝ' parir, dar a luz. # akuŝ'ist'in' comadrona, partera. # akuzativ' acusativo (gram.). # akv' agua. # al a, hacia. # alaŭd' alondra (ave). # alcion' martín pescador (ave). # ali' otro. # alk' alce (animal). # almenaŭ al menos, por lo menos. # almoz' limosna. # aln' aliso (árbol). # alt' alto. # altar' altar, ara. # alte' altea, malvavisco (planta). # altern' alternar(se), turnar(se). # alud' aludir, insinuar. # alumet' cerilla, fósforo. # alun' alumbre (química). # am' amar, querer. # amas' montón, cúmulo, masa. # ambaŭ ambos # ambos' yunque. # amel' almidón. # amfibi' anfibio. # amik' amigo. # am'ind'um' cortejar, galantear. # amoniak' amoniaco. # ampleks' amplitud, extensión, magnitud. # amuz' divertir, entretener. # an' habitante, miembro, partidario de ...; ej. regn' estado, reino – regn'an' ciudadano, súbdito; Bogotá – Bogot'an' bogotano; Madrid' Madrid – Madrid'an' madrileño. # an'ar' miembros (grupo de). # ananas' piña, ananás (fruto). # anas' pato, ánade. # mol'anas' pato de flojel. # anĝel' ángel. # angil' anguila. # angul' ángulo; rincón; esquina. # anim' alma, ánima. # aniz' anís (planta, fruto). # ankaŭ también. # ankoraŭ todavía, aún. # ankr' ancla. # anonc' anunciar. # anser' ganso, oca. # anstataŭ en vez de, en lugar de. # anstataŭ'i sustituir, reemplazar. # ant' terminación del participio activo presente de los verbos. # antaŭ ante, delante de. # antaŭ'tuk' delantal, mandil. # antikv' antigua, anticuada. # antimon' antimonio (quím.). # Anunciaci' Anunciación (rel.). # apart' separado, apartado; aparte. # aparten' pertenecer. # apenaŭ apenas, casi. # aper' aparecer; comparecer. # mal'aper' desaparecer. # aplaud' aplaudir. # apog' apoyar; respaldar. # apr' jabalí. # April' Abril. # aprob' aprobar. # apud junto a, al lado de. # ar' reunión, conjunto de objetos; ej vort' palabra, vocablo – vort'ar' diccionario, vocabulario; arb' árbol – arb'ar' bosque, arbolado. arane' araña. # aranĝ' arreglar, disponer. # arb' árbol. # arb'et'aĵ' matorral. # arbitr' arbitrario, injusto. # arĉ' arco (música). # arde' garza (ave). # ardez' pizarra (piedra). # aren' arena (de combate), ruedo. # arest' arrestar, detener # arĝent' plata (metal) # argil' arcilla # argument' argumentar, argüir # arĥitektur' arquitectura # ark' arco (arquitec.). # ark'aĵ' arco. # arleken' arlequín. # arm' arma. # arogant' arrogante, soberbio. # arsenik' arsénico. # art' arte. # artifik' artificio, ardid, estratagema. # artik' articulación. # artikol' artículo. # artiŝok' alcachofa. # artrit' artritis. # as terminación del tiempo presente de los verbos. # as' as (naipe). # asekur' asegurar. # asign' asignar; destinar. # asparag' espárrago. # aspid' áspid (animal). # at' terminación del participio pasivo presente de los verbos. # atak' atacar, arremeter contra. # atenc' atentar. # atend' esperar, aguardar. # atent' atento, cuidadoso. # atest' atestiguar, testimoniar. # ating' conseguir, alcanzar, lograr. # atripl' armuelle (planta). # atut' triunfo (naipes), baza. # aŭ o. # aŭd' oír. # Aŭgust' Agosto. # aŭskult' escuchar. # aŭtun' otoño. # av' abuelo. # avar' avaro, tacaño. # avel' avellana. # aven' avena. # aventur' aventura. # avert' advertir, avisar. # avid' ávido. # aviz' aviso. # azen' asno, burro. # azot' nitrógeno. # babil' charlar. # bagatel' bagatela, nimiedad. # bajonet' bayoneta. # bak' cocer al horno. # bala' barrer. # balanc' balancear, mecer. # balbut' tartamudear, balbucir. # baldaken' baldaquín, palio. # baldaŭ pronto, próximamente. # balen' ballena. # balen'ost' hueso de ballena. # balustrad' balaustrada, baranda. # bambu' bambú. # ban' bañar. # band' banda, bandada (de pajaros). # bant' lazo. # bapt' bautizar. # bapt'an' compadre. # bapt'o'fil' ahijado. # bapt'o'patr' padrino. # bar' obstaculizar; cortar (un camino). # bar'il' vallado, cerca. # barakt' forcejear, debatirse. # barb' barba. # barbir' barbero, peluquero. # barĉ' sopa de remolachas. # barel' barril, tonel, cuba. # bark' lancha, barco. # bask' faldón, cola (vestido). # bast' liber (vegetal). # bastion' bastión, baluarte. # baston' bastón; vara; báculo. # bat' golpear; batir; hacer sonar. # batal' batalo; combate; pelea. # batal'il' arma. # bazar' bazar, mercado. # bed' bancal; cuadro (de jardín). # bedaŭr' lamentar, deplorar. # bek' pico (de ave). # bel' bello, hermoso, bonito. # beladon' belladona (planta). # ben' bendecir. # benk' banco (asiento). # ber' baya. # best' animal; bruto. # bet' remolacha. # betul' abedul. # bezon' necesitar. # bien' finca, propiedad, hacienda. # bier' cerveza. # bind' encuadernar. # bird' ave, pájaro. # biskvit' bizcocho, galleta. # bismut' bismuto (quím.). # blank' blanco. # blat' cucaracha. # blek' gritar (los animales). # blind' ciego. # blond' rubio. # blov' soplar. # blu' azul. # bo' indica el parentesco resultante del matrimonio; ej. patr' padre – bo'patr' suegro; patr'in' madre – bo'patr'in' suegra; frat' hermano – bo'frat' cuñado. # boa' boa (serpiente). # boat' bote, barca, lancha. # boben' bobina, carrete. # boj' ladrar; despotricar. # bol' hervir, ebullir. # bombon' bombón. # bon' bueno. # bor' horadar, perforar. # boraks' bórax (mineral). # bord' orilla (de mar o río), rivera. # border' orlar, ribetear. # bors' bolsa (lonja comercial). # bot' bota (calzado). # botel' botella, casco. # bov' buey. # brak' brazo. # bram' brema (pez). # bran' salvado (de cereal). # branĉ' rama; ramo (comercio). # brand' aguardiente. # brank' branquia, agalla. # brasik' col, berza. # brav' valiente, bravo. # bret' anaquel, estante. # brid' brida; rienda. # brik' ladrillo; pastilla (chocolate, jabón). # bril' brillar, lucir. # briliant' brillante (diamante). # brod' bordar. # brog' escaldar. # bronz' bronce. # bros' cepillo. # brov' ceja. # bru' hacer ruido; resonar. # brul' arder, quemarse. # brul'um' inflamación. # brun' marrón; castaño; moreno (pan, azúcar). # brust' pecho (tórax). # brut' res, cabeza (de ganado); bestia. # bub' pillo, pillete, mocoso. # bubal' búfalo. # buĉ' sacrificar; matar (reses); asesinar. # bud' casilla, garita, cabina. # buf' sapo. # bufed' bufé (restaurante); mostrador, barra. # buk' hebilla. # buked' ramo, ramillete. # bukl' bucle, rizo. # bul' bola, ovillo (de hilos). # bulb' bulbo. # buljon' caldo. # bulk' panecillo, bollo. # burd' abejorro. # burĝ' burgués. # burĝon' yema, botón, brote. # buŝ' boca. # buŝ'um' bozal, mordaza. # buŝel' busel, fanega (medida de capacidad). # buter' mantequilla. # butik' tienda, comercio. # buton' botón. # buton'um' abotonar, abrochar. # ĉagren' disgustar, enfadar, enojar. # ĉam' gamuza, rebeco (animal). # ĉambelan' chambelán. # ĉambr' habitación, cuarto. # ĉampan' champán, cava. # ĉan' disparador, gatillo. # ĉap' gorro. # ĉapel' sombrero. # ĉapitr' capítulo. # ĉar porque, pues, puesto que. # ĉarlatan' charlatán. # ĉarm' encantador, cautivador. # ĉarnir' bisagra, gozne. # ĉarpent' hacer trabajos de carpintería. # ĉarpent'ist' carpintero. # ĉarpi' hila (medicina). # ĉas' cazar. # ĉas'aĵ' pieza, presa. # ĉast' casto. # ĉe en, en casa de, a, junto a. # ced' ceder, plegarse, sucumbir. # cedr' cedro. # ĉef' principal, primordial. # cejan' aciano (planta). # cel' apuntar (un arma); tener como meta. # ĉel' celda; célula. # cement' cemento. # ĉemiz' camisa. # ĉen' cadena. # cent cien, ciento. # cerb' cerebro, seso. # ĉeriz' cereza. # ĉerk' ataúd, féretro. # ĉerp' sacar, extraer. # cert' cierto, seguro. # cert'ig' asegurar. # cerv' ciervo. # nord'a cerv'(arcaísmo) reno # ĉes' cesar, dejar de. # ceter' lo que resta, lo demás. # ĉeval' caballo. # ci tú, vos. # ci'a tuyo. # ĉi indica proximidad; ej. tiu ese – tiu ĉi este; tie allí, ahí – tie ĉi aquí. # ĉia todo, de toda clase. # ĉiam siempre. # ĉie por todas partes, en todo lugar. # ĉiel de todas maneras. # ĉiel' cielo. # ĉiel'ark' arco iris. # ĉiel'ir' Ascensión (religión). # ĉif' arrugar, estrujar. # cifer' cifra, número. # cifer'plat' esfera de reloj. # ĉifon' harapo, trapo. # cigar' cigarro, puro. # cigared' cigarrillo. # cign' cisne. # ĉikan' chismorrear(arcaísmo); vejar, jorobar; chicanear. # cikatr' cicatriz. # cikoni' cigüeña. # cikori' achicoria amarga. # cim' chinche. # cimbal' címbalos, platillos (mús.) # cinabr' cinabrio. # cinam' canela. # cindr' ceniza. # ĉio todo. # cipres' ciprés. # cir' betún. # ĉirkaŭ alrededor de; en torno a. # ĉirkaŭ'aĵ' alrededores. # ĉirkaŭ'i rodear, cercar. # ĉirkaŭ'o periferia, perímetro. # ĉirkaŭ'man' brazalete. # ĉirkaŭ'pren' agarrar abrazando. # ĉirkaŭ'skrib' circunscribir, limitar. # cirkel' compás (instrumento). # cirkonstanc' circunstancia. # cirkuler' circular (carta). # cit' citar. # citr' cítara. # citron' limón. # ĉiu todo, cada uno. # ĉiu'j todos. # civiliz' civilizar. # ĉiz' cincelar, labrar. # ĉj' diminutivo afectuoso para nombres masculinos; ej. Johan' Juan – Jo'ĉj' Juancho. # ĉokolad' chocolate. # col' pulgada. # ĉu ¿acaso...? (partícula para preguntar). # da es usado en lugar de de después de palabras que expresan peso o medida; ej. kilogram'o da viand'o un kilo de carne, glas'o da te'o un vaso de té. # daktil' dátil. # dam'o'j juego de damas. # damask' damasco (tela). # danc' bailar, danzar. # dand' dandi, petimetre. # danĝer' peligro. # dank' agradecer, dar (las) gracias. # dat' fecha, data. # dativ' dativo (gram.). # datur' datura (planta). # daŭr' durar. # daŭr'ig' continuar, seguir. # de de; desde. # dec' proceder, convenir; ser adecuado. # decid' decidir, resolver, acordar. # Decembr' Diciembre. # deĉifr' descifrar. # dediĉ' dedicar. # defend' defender. # degel' deshelarse, fundirse (el hielo). # degener' degenerar. # degrad' degradar. # deĵor' estar de guardia, ... de servicio o ... de turno. # dek diez. # deklinaci' declinar (gramática). # dekliv' declive, cuesta, pendiente. # dekstr' derecho/a. # mal'dekstr' izquierdo/a. # delfen' delfín. # delikat' delicado; suave; fino. # delir' delirar, desvariar. # demand' preguntar, interrogar. # demon' demonio. # denar' denario (moneda). # dens' denso, espeso, tupido. # dent' diente; púa (de peine). # denunc' denunciar, delatar. # des tanto (cuanto ... tanto – ju ... des). # deput' diputar (delegar). # desegn' dibujar; trazar; diseñar. # detal' detalle, pormenor. # detru' destruir, devastar. # dev' deber, tener que. # dev'ig' obligar, forzar. # deviz' divisa, lema; divisa (econ.). # dezert' desierto. # dezir' desear. # Di' Dios. # diabl' diablo. # diamant' diamante. # diboĉ' andar de juerga, jaranear, correrla. # didelf' zarigüeya (animal). # difekt' estropear; dañar. # diferenc' diferir, diferenciarse. # difin' definir; determinar. # dig' dique; represa. # digest' digerir. # dik' gordo, grueso. # dikt' dictar. # diligent' diligente. # dimanĉ' domingo. # dir' decir. # direkt' dirigir, conducir; pilotar. # direkt'o dirección; rumbo. # direkt'il'o (de ŝip'o) timón. # dis' indica separación, dispersión; ej. ir' ir – dis'ir' separarse, dispersarse; sem' sembrar – dis'sem' diseminar, dispersar; ŝir' rasgar – dis'ŝir' desgarrar; kur' correr – dis'kur' dispersarse; # dis'ig' separar, dispersar. # diskont' descontar (economía). # dispon' disponer. # disput' reñir, disputar. # distil' destilar. # disting' distinguir. # distr' distraer, entretener. # distrikt' distrito, circunscripción. # diven' adivinar, acertar. # divers' diverso; (en pl.) distintos, varios. # divid' dividir, repartir, compartir. # do pues, luego, por consiguiente. # dolĉ' dulce; suave. # dolor' doler. # dom' casa. # domaĝ' lástima. # domen' dominó (juego). # don' dar. # al'don' añadir, agregar. # donac' regalar, obsequiar, donar. # dorlot' mimar, malacostumbrar. # dorm' dormir. # dorn' espina. # dors' espalda; lomo; dorso. # dot' dotar. # dot'o dote. # drak' dragón. # drap' paño (de lana). # drapir' ornar con colgaduras, drapear. # draŝ' trillar; aporrear. # dres' amaestrar, adiestrar, domar. # drink' beber, empinar el codo. # drink'ej' bar, taberna. # drog' droga. # dron' ahogarse; hundirse. # du dos. # dub' dudar. # duk' duque. # dum durante, mientras (que). # dum'e entre tanto, mientras que. # dung' contratar, emplear. # du'on'patr' padrastro. # e terminación de los adverbios; ej. bon' bueno – bon'e bien. # eben' plano, llano, liso (mar). # ebl' posible, factible; ej. kompren' comprender, entender – kompren'ebl' comprensible # ebl'e tal vez, quizá(s), posible-mente. # ebon' ébano (madera). # ec' indica la cualidad; ej. bon' bueno – bon'ec' bondad; vir' varón – vir'ec' virilidad; vir'in' mujer – vir'in'ec' feminidad; infan' niño – infan'ec' niñez. # ec'a cualitativo. # eĉ incluso, aun, hasta. # edif' dar buen ejemplo, edificar. # eduk' educar, formar; amaestrar (animales). # edz' esposo, marido. # edz'iĝ' casarse. # edz'ec' matrimonio (estado, condición). # efektiv' verdadero, efectivo, real. # efik' surtir efecto; actuar (quím.). # eg' indica un grado más alto, aumentativo; ej. pord' puerta – pord'eg' portón; pet' pedir, rogar – pet'eg' suplicar; varm' caliente, cálido – varm'eg' muy caliente, muy cálido; man' mano – man'eg' manaza. # egal' igual; mismo. # eĥ' eco; repercusión. # ej' lugar adecuado para; ej. kuir' cocinar – kuir'ej' cocina; preĝ' rezar, orar; preĝejo templo; iglesia. # ek' indica acción que comienza o que es momentánea; ej. kant' cantar – ek'kant' entonar; kri' gritar' ek'kri' – exclamar. # eks' cese de función o estado social, ex-. # ekscelenc' excelencia (título). # ekscit' excitar, avivar. # ekskurs' excursión. # eksped' expedir, enviar. # eksplod' explotar, estallar. # ekspozici' exposición. # ekster fuera de; salvo. # eksterm' exterminar, aniquilar. # ekstr' extra (adicional), extraordinario. # ekstrem' extremo (adj.). # ekzamen' examinar, probar. # ekzekut' ejecutar, ajusticiar. # ekzempl' ejemplo. # ekzempler' ejemplar (cosas, seres). # ekzerc' ejercitar. # ekzil' exiliar, desterrar. # ekzist' existir. # el de (origen, material), de entre, desde. # elast' elástico. # elefant' elefante. # elekt' elegir, escoger. # elokvent' elocuente. # em' propenso, inclinado a; ej. babil' charlar – babil'em' charlatán, parlanchín. # emajl' esmalte. # embaras' apuro, aprieto, turbación. # embri' embrión. # embusk' emboscada. # eminent' eminente; notable. # en en. # enigm' enigma. # entrepren' emprender, acometer (una empresa). # entuziasm' entusiasmo. # enu' aburrirse. # envi' envidiar. # episkop' obispo. # ĉef'episkop' arzobispo. # epok' época; edad (cronológica). # epolet' charretera, hombrera. # er' elemento, partícula de un todo; ej. sabl' arena – sabl'er' grano de arena. # erar' equivocarse, errar. # erinac' erizo. # ermen' armiño (animal). # ermit' ermitaño, anacoreta. # erp' rastrillar la tierra, gradar. # escept' exceptuar. # esenc' esencia. # eskadr' escuadra (mar.); escuadrilla (aviac.). # esper' esperar, tener confianza. # mal'esper' desesperar. # esplor' explorar; averiguar; investigar. # esprim' expresar, enunciar. # est' ser, estar. haber (auxiliar). # estim' estimar, apreciar. # esting' apagar, extinguir. # estr' jefe; ej. ŝip' barco – ŝip'estr' capitán, patrón. # estr'ar' (junta) directiva, cúpula. # eŝafod' cadalso, patíbulo. # et' indica un grado menor, diminutivo; ej. mur' muro, pared; mur'et' muro bajo; rid' reír(se) – rid'et' sonreír. # etaĝ' piso, planta. # etat' nómina, estado (condición), lista. # etend' extender, tender. # eter' éter. # etern' eterno, perpetuo. # evit' evitar; rehuir; esquivar. # ezok' lucio (pez). # fab' haba. # fabel' cuento. # fabl' fábula, apólogo. # fabrik' fábrica. # facet' faceta. # facil' fácil, sencillo. # faden' hilo, hebra. # metal'faden' alambre. # fag' haya (árbol). # fajenc' loza. # fajf' silbar, pitar. # fajl' limar. # fajr' fuego. # fak' compartimiento, departa-mento, sección, rama. # faktur' factura. # fal' caer, bajar (precios ...). # fal'et' tropezar, tambalearse. # falbal' faralá, volante (de vestido). # falĉ' segar; exterminar. # falĉ'il' guadaña. # fald' plegar, doblar. # falk' halcón. # fals' falsear, falsificar; adulterar # fam' rumor; fama. # famili' familia. # fand' fundir. derretir. # fanfaron' fanfarronear, alardear. # fantom' fantasma, espectro. # far' hacer; dar; cometer. # far'iĝ' hacerse; ocurrir. # faring' faringe. # farm' arrendar, tomar en arriendo (una finca agraria). # fart' estar de (salud), ir de (salud). # fart'o (estado de) salud. # farun' harina. # fask' haz, fajo, manojo. # fason' corte, hechura(s). # fast' ayunar. # faŭk' fauces. # fav' tiña (enfermedad). # favor' favorable. # fazan' faisán. # fe'in' hada. # febr' fiebre, calentura. # Februar' Febrero. # feĉ' hez, poso; escoria. # fel' piel, pellejo (animales). # feliĉ' feliz, dichoso. # felt' fieltro. # femur' muslo. # fend' hender, rajar, agrietar. # fenestr' ventana. # fenkol' hinojo (planta). # fer' hierro. # fer'voj' ferrocarril. # ferdek' cubierta, puente (de barco). # ferm' cerrar; clausurar. # mal'ferm' abrir. # ferment' fermentar. # fervor' fervor. # fest' festejar. # festen' celebrar un festín. # fianĉ' novio, prometido. # fibr' fibra. # fid' confiar (en), fiarse de. # fidel' fiel, leal. # fier' orgulloso. # fig' higo. # figur' figurar, representar (ser imagen de). # fil' hijo. # filik' helecho. # filtr' filtrar. # fin' acabar, terminar, finalizar. # fingr' dedo. # firm' firme, consistente. # firm'o firma, casa comercial, entidad. # fiŝ' pez; pescado. # fiŝ'ole' aceite de pescado. # fistul' fístula. # flag' bandera. # flam' llama (de fuego, ...). # flan' crepe, torta, tortilla (de harina). # flanel' franela (tejido). # flank' lado, costado. # flar' oler, olfatear. # flat' adular, halagar, dar coba. # flav' amarillo. # fleg' cuidar, asistir (enfermos). # flegm' flema, calma, cachaza. # fleks' doblar, flexionar, curvar. # flik' remendar. # flirt' revolotear, flirtear. # flok' copo. # flor' florecer. # flor'o flor. # flos' balsa, almadía. # flu' fluir, discurrir. # de'flu'il' canalón, desagüe. # flug' volar. # flug'il' ala. # fluid' fluida; líquida(arcaísmo). # flut' flauta. # foir' feria. # foj' vez. # fojn' heno. # fok' foca. # fokus' foco. # foli' hoja. # fond' fundar, establecer. # font' fuente, manantial. # fontan' fuente (construcción). # for lejos, fuera. # forĝ' forjar. # forges' olvidar. # fork' tenedor. # form' forma. # formik' hormiga. # forn' horno. # for'permes' dar permiso de ausencia (soldados, funcionarios, ...) # fort' fuerte. # fortepian' fortepiano (p. antiguo). # fortik' recio, robusto; sólido. # fortik'aĵ' fortaleza, fortificación. # fos' cavar; excavar. # fos'il' pico. # fosfor' fósforo. # fost' poste, montante. # frag' fresa. # fragment' fragmento, trozo. # fraj' huevas, ovas. # frak' frac (vestido). # frakas' destrozar, machacar. # fraksen' fresno (árbol). # framason' masón. # framb' frambuesa. # frand' golos(in)ear, saborear con fruición. # franĝ' fleco. # frangol' arraclán (árbol). # frap' golpear, dar. # frat' hermano. # fraŭl' soltero, mozo. # fraŭl'in' soltera, señorita. # fremd' extranjero, forastero; ajeno. # frenez' loco; frenético. # freŝ' fresco, reciente, tierno. # fring' pinzón (ave). # fringel' verderón (ave). # fripon' sinvergüenza, bribón, granuja. # friz' rizar. # fromaĝ' queso. # front' frente; cara (moneda). # frost' helada; frío intenso (por temor). # frot' frotar. # fru' temprano, pronto. # frugileg' chova, grajo. # frukt' fruto, fruta. # frunt' frente (de la cabeza). # ftiz' tisis. # fulg' hollín. # fulm' relámpago, rayo. # fum' humo. # fum'i humear; fumar. # fund' fondo. # fundament' fundamento, cimiento. # funebr' luto. # funebr'a fúnebre. # funel' embudo. # fung' hongo, seta. # funt' libra (medida de peso). # furaĝ' forraje. # furioz' furioso, furibundo. # furunk' furúnculo. # fuŝ' estropear, chapucear. # fusten' fustán (tejido). # fut' pie (medida). # gad' bacalao (seco). # gaj' alegre. # gajl' (nuez de) agalla . # gajn' ganar. # gal' bilis, hiel. # galanteri' galas, atavíos. # galeri' galería. # galon' galón (adorno). # galoŝ' chanclo, zueco (calzado). # gam' gama. # gamaŝ' polaina (calzado). # gant' guante. # garanti' garantizar. # garanti'aĵ' garantía, fianza. # garanti'ul' rehén. # garb' gavilla, haz. # gard' guardar, custodiar. # ĝarden' jardín. # gargar' enjuagar, aclarar. # gas' gas. # gast' huésped. # gazel' gacela. # gazet' gaceta, revista, periódico. # ge' los dos sexos reunidos; ej. patr' padre – ge'patr'o'j padre y madre; mastr' dueño – ge'mastr'o'j dueño y dueña. # gelaten' gelatina. # ĝem' gemir. # ĝen' molestar, estorbar. # generaci' generación (coetáneos). # genitiv' genitivo. # genot' jineta. # gent' etnia, pueblo, tribu; género(arc.). # ĝentil' cortés, atento, gentil. # genu' rodilla. # ĝerm' germen, brote. # gest' gesto, ademán. # ĝi el, ella, ello (neutro). # ĝib' giba, joroba, chepa. # gips' yeso. # ĝiraf' jirafa. # ĝis hasta. # gitar' guitarra. # glaci' hielo. # glaci'aĵ' (un) helado. # glad' planchar. # glan' bellota; glande (anat.). # gland' glándula. # glas' vaso, copa. # glat' liso, suave, terso; fácil. # glav' arma blanca larga (sable, espada, etc). # glim' mica (mineral). # glit' patinar; resbalar, deslizarse. # glit'il' patín. # glit'vetur'il' trineo. # glob' globo, bola. # glor' glorificar, ensalzar. # glu' pegar. # glut' tragar, engullir. # gobi' gobio (pez). # ĝoj' regocijarse, alegrarse. # golf' golfo (geografía). # gorĝ' garganta. # graci' gracia, garbo. # grad' grado. # graf' conde. # grajn' grano, pepita, cuenta (de collar ...). # gramatik' gramática. # granat' granada (fruto). # grand' grande, gran. # grand'anim' magnánimo. # granit' granito. # gras' grasa. # grat' arañar, rascar. # gratul' felicitar, congratular. # grav' importante, grave. # graved' embarazada, en cinta. # gravur' grabar. # gren' grano (cereal, ...). # gren'ej' granero. # grenad' granada (arma). # gri' harina en flor. # grifel' buril (de grabador); estilo. # gril' grillo. # grimac' mueca. # grinc' rechinar, chirriar. # griz' gris. # gros' grosella silvestre. # groŝ' ochavo, perra, céntimo, moneda pequeña. # grot' gruta, cueva. # gru' grúa; grulla (ave). # grup' grupo. # ĝu' gozar de, disfrutar de. # gudr' alquitrán, brea. # guf' búho real. # gum' goma. # gurd' organillo (de manubrio). # gust' sabor, (sentido del) gusto. # gust'um' paladear, saborear. # ĝust' justo, correcto; acertado; exacto. # gut' gotear, chorrear. # gut'o gota. # guvern' educar niños (ajenos), hacer de ayo. # gvardi' guardia (tropa). # gvid' guiar, orientar. # ha! ¡ah! # hajl' granizo. # hak' cortar/partir (con hacha). # hak'il' hacha. # hal' (gran) salón; vestíbulo. # haladz' hedor. # halt' detenerse, pararse. # hamstr' hámster. # ĥaos' caos. # har' pelo, cabello. # har'ar' cabellera, pelo. # har'eg' pelo grueso (de animal). # har'lig' trenza, moño. # hard' templar; curtir; endurecer. # haring' arenque (pez). # harp' arpa. # haŭt' piel, cutis. # hav' tener. # haven' puerto. # heder' hiedra. # hejm' hogar, casa. # hejt' calentar, caldear. # hel' luminoso, claro. # help' ayudar, auxiliar. # mal'help' impedir, estorbar. # ĥemi' química. # hepat' hígado. # herb' hierba. # herb'ej' pradera, prado. # hered' heredar. # herez' herejía. # herni' hernia. # hero' héroe. # hidrarg' mercurio. # hidrogen' hidrógeno. # hieraŭ ayer. # ĥimer' quimera. # hipokrit' hacer el hipócrita. # hirud' sanguijuela. # hirund' golondrina. # hiskiam' beleño (negro) (planta). # histori' historia. # histrik' puerco espín. # ho! ¡oh! # hodiaŭ hoy. # hok' gancho, garfio; anzuelo. # fiŝ'hok' anzuelo. # pord'hok' gozne. # ĥoler' cólera (enfermedad). # hom' hombre, ser humano. # honest' honesto, honrado. # honor' honrar. # honor'o honor, honra. # hont' avergonzarse. # hor' hora. # ĥor' coro (mús.). # horde' cebada (cereal). # horizontal' horizontal. # horloĝ' reloj. # hortulan' hortelano (ave). # hosti' hostia (religión). # hotel' hotel. # huf' pezuña, casco. # humil' humilde. # humor' humor, estado de ánimo. # hund' perro. # husar' húsar (militar). # huz' gran esturión, esturión beluga. # i terminación del infinitivo de los verbos; ej. laŭd'i alabar, elogiar. # ia algún, alguna, de alguna clase. # ial por alguna causa, por algún motivo. # iam en algún tiempo, alguna vez, un día. # ibis' ibis (ave). # id' descendiente de, nacido de; ej. bov' buey – bov'id' ternero, novillo; Izrael' (el pueblo de) Israel (historia, Biblia) – Izrael'id' israelita, hebreo (hist., Biblia). # idili' idilio. # idol' ídolo. # ie en algún lugar. # iel de algún modo. # ies de alguien. # ig' hacer, volver, poner; ej. pur' puro; limpio – pur'ig' limpiar, purificar; mort' morir, fallecer – mort'igi, matar; brul' arder, quemarse – brul'ig' quemar, abrasar. # iĝ' hacerse, volverse, ponerse; ej. pal' pálido – pal'iĝ' palidecer; sid' estar sentado – sid'iĝ' sentarse; ruĝ' rojo – ruĝ'iĝ' enrojecer(se). # iĥtiokol' ictiocola, cola de pescado (química). # il' instrumento, lo que sirve para; ej. tond' cortar con tijeras, esquilar – tond'il' tijeras; paf', disparar, tirar – paf'il' arma de fuego. # ili ellos, ellas. # ili'a su (de ellos/as). # ilumin' iluminar. # imag' imaginar. # imit' imitar. # imperi' imperio. # impres' impresión, sensación. # implik' implicar, enredar, embrollar. # in' indica el sexo femenino; ej. patr' padre – patr'in' madre; bov' buey – bov'in' vaca; fianĉ' novio – fianĉ'in' novia; kok' gallo – kok'in' gallina. # incit' irritar, exasperar; incitar. # ind' que merece, que es digno de; laŭd'ind' digno de elogio, loable. # indiferent' indiferente. # indign' indignarse. # indulg' ser indulgente, tratar con indulgencia. # industri' industria. # infan' niño. # infekt' infectar, contagiar. # infer' infierno. # influ' influir. # infuz' hacer una infusión (té, café ...). # ing' objeto en que se introduce parcialmente lo expresado por la raíz; ej. kandel' vela – kandel'ing' candelero; plum' pluma – plum'ing' portaplumas. # ingven' ingle. # inĝenier' ingeniero. # iniciat' iniciar, promover. # ink' tinta. # inklin' inclinado, propenso. # inokul' inocular. # insekt' insecto. # insid' insidiar. # insign' insignia, chapa, placa. # inspir' inspirar, infundir. # instig' instigar, inducir; incitar. # institut' instituto. # instru' enseñar, instruir. # instrukci' instrucciones, directriz. # insul' isla. # insult' insultar. # int' indica el participio pasado activo de los verbos; ej. far' – hacer – far'int'e habiendo hecho; am'int'a amante, que amaba o amó. # intenc' tener la intención, proponerse. # inter entre. # interes' interesar, importar. # interjekci' interjección. # intermit' intermitir. # intern' interno, interior. # interpunkci' puntuación (grámat.) # intest' intestino (anatomía). # intim' íntimo. # intrig' intrigar, tramar. # invit' invitar. # io algo, alguna cosa. # iom algo, un poco (cantidad). # ir' ir. # ir'il' zancos. # is terminación del tiempo pasado de los verbos; ej. far' hacer – mi far'is hice; (li) am'is amó. # ist indica profesión, adepto de una teoría; ej. bot' bota – bot'ist' zapatero (remendón); mar' mar – mar'ist' marinero. # it' terminación del participio pasivo pasado; ej. far' hacer – far'it'e habiendo sido hecho; am'it'a amado, que era o fue amado. # iu alguien; algún, alguno. # izol' aislar. # i terminación del infinitivo de los verbos; ej. laŭd'i alabar, elogiar. # ia algún, alguna, de alguna clase. # ial por alguna causa, por algún motivo. # iam en algún tiempo, alguna vez, un día. # ibis' ibis (ave). # id' descendiente de, nacido de; ej. bov' buey – bov'id' ternero, novillo; Izrael' (el pueblo de) Israel (historia, Biblia) – Izrael'id' israelita, hebreo (hist., Biblia). # idili' idilio. # idol' ídolo. # ie en algún lugar. # iel de algún modo. # ies de alguien. # ig' hacer, volver, poner; ej. pur' puro; limpio – pur'ig' limpiar, purificar; mort' morir, fallecer – mort'igi, matar; brul' arder, quemarse – brul'ig' quemar, abrasar. # iĝ' hacerse, volverse, ponerse; ej. pal' pálido – pal'iĝ' palidecer; sid' estar sentado – sid'iĝ' sentarse; ruĝ' rojo – ruĝ'iĝ' enrojecer(se). # iĥtiokol' ictiocola, cola de pescado (química). # il' instrumento, lo que sirve para; ej. tond' cortar con tijeras, esquilar – tond'il' tijeras; paf', disparar, tirar – paf'il' arma de fuego. # ili ellos, ellas. # ili'a su (de ellos/as). # ilumin' iluminar. # imag' imaginar. # imit' imitar. # imperi' imperio. # impres' impresión, sensación. # implik' implicar, enredar, embrollar. # in' indica el sexo femenino; ej. patr' padre – patr'in' madre; bov' buey – bov'in' vaca; fianĉ' novio – fianĉ'in' novia; kok' gallo – kok'in' gallina. # incit' irritar, exasperar; incitar. # ind' que merece, que es digno de; laŭd'ind' digno de elogio, loable. # indiferent' indiferente. # indign' indignarse. # indulg' ser indulgente, tratar con indulgencia. # industri' industria. # infan' niño. # infekt' infectar, contagiar. # infer' infierno. # influ' influir. # infuz' hacer una infusión (té, café ...). # ing' objeto en que se introduce parcialmente lo expresado por la raíz; ej. kandel' vela – kandel'ing' candelero; plum' pluma – plum'ing' portaplumas. # ingven' ingle. # inĝenier' ingeniero. # iniciat' iniciar, promover. # ink' tinta. # inklin' inclinado, propenso. # inokul' inocular. # insekt' insecto. # insid' insidiar. # insign' insignia, chapa, placa. # inspir' inspirar, infundir. # instig' instigar, inducir; incitar. # institut' instituto. # instru' enseñar, instruir. # instrukci' instrucciones, directriz. # insul' isla. # insult' insultar. # int' indica el participio pasado activo de los verbos; ej. far' – hacer – far'int'e habiendo hecho; am'int'a amante, que amaba o amó. # intenc' tener la intención, proponerse. # inter entre. # interes' interesar, importar. # interjekci' interjección. # intermit' intermitir. # intern' interno, interior. # interpunkci' puntuación (grámat.) # intest' intestino (anatomía). # intim' íntimo. # intrig' intrigar, tramar. # invit' invitar. # io algo, alguna cosa. # iom algo, un poco (cantidad). # ir' ir. # ir'il' zancos. # is terminación del tiempo pasado de los verbos; ej. far' hacer – mi far'is hice; (li) am'is amó. # ist indica profesión, adepto de una teoría; ej. bot' bota – bot'ist' zapatero (remendón); mar' mar – mar'ist' marinero. # it' terminación del participio pasivo pasado; ej. far' hacer – far'it'e habiendo sido hecho; am'it'a amado, que era o fue amado. # iu alguien; algún, alguno. # izol' aislar. # j indica el plural; ej. homo hombre, ser humano – homo'j hombres, ...; gente; patr'o padre – patr'o'j padres. # ja en verdad, desde luego. # jak' chaqueta, americana. # ĵaluz' celoso. # jam ya. # Januar' Enero. # jar' año. # jasmen' jazmín. # ĵaŭd' jueves. # je se traduce por diferentes preposiciones, su significado lo sugiere con facilidad el sentido de la frase. # jen he aquí, he ahí. # jen ... jen ya ... ya; ora ... ora. # jes sí. # jes'ig'(arcaísmo) confirmar. # ĵet' lanzar, arrojar, echar. # ĵongl' hacer juegos malabares. # ju (mal)pli ... des (mal)pli cuanto (menos)más ... tanto (menos)más ... # jug' yugo. # juĝ' juzgar. # jugland' nuez (de nogal). # juk' picar, escocer. # Juli' Julio. # jun' joven (adj.). # jung' uncir. # Juni' Junio. # juniper' enebro. # jup' falda. # ĵur' jurar, prestar juramento. # ĵus recién, ahora mismo. # just' justo (equitativo). # juvel' joya, alhaja. # kaĉ' papilla, puré. # kadr' marco. # kaduk' caduco, decrépito. # kaf' café. # kaĝ' jaula. # kahel' baldosa, azulejo. # kaj y. # kajer' cuaderno, libreta. # kajut' camarote (de barco); cabina. # kal' callo. # kaldron' caldera, caldero. # kaleŝ' calesa; carroza. # kalfatr' calafatear. # kalik' cáliz, copa . # kalk' cal. # kalikot' calicó (tela). # kalkan' talón (pie). # kalkul' calcular, contar. # kalson' calzoncillos # kalumni' calumniar. # kambi' letra de cambio. # kamel' camello. # kamen' chimenea. # kamen'tub' tubo de chimenea. # kamer' cámara. # kamfor' alcanfor. # kamizol' camisola. # kamlot' camelote (tela). # kamomil' manzanilla. # kamp' campo. # kan' caña. # kanab' cáñamo. # kanajl' canalla. # kanap' canapé. # kanari' canario (ave). # kancelari' cancillería; secretaría. # kancelier' canciller. # kand' azúcar cande. # kandel' vela, candela. # kankr' cangrejo (de río). # kant' cantar. # kantarid' cantárida (insecto). # kantor' chantre, cantor de iglesia. # kanvas' cañamazo (tela). # kap' cabeza. # kapabl' capaz, apto. # kapel' capilla. # kapitan' capitán. # kapitel' capitel. # kapitulac' capitular, rendirse. # kapon' capón, pularda (ave). # kapor' alcaparra (planta). # kapot' capote, gabán (abrigo); capó (coche). # kapr' macho cabrío. # kapreol' corzo. # kapric' capricho. # kapsul' cápsula. # kapt' atrapar, capturar; coger. # kapt'il' trampa, cepo. # kapucen' capuchino (fraile). # kapuĉ' capucha; capota (de coche). # kar' querido; caro, costoso. # karaben' carabina (arma). # karaf' garrafa. # karakter' carácter. # karas' pez de colores, pez rojo de la China. # karb' carbón. # kard' cardo. # kardel' jilguero. # kares' acariciar. # kariofil' clavero (arbol)(araísmo); clavo (especia). # karmin' carmín. # karnaval' carnaval. # karo' diamantes (naipes). # karob' algarroba (fruto). # karot' zanahoria. # karp' carpa (pez). # karpen' carpe, ojaranzo (arbusto). # kart' tarjeta; carta (menú; naipe); mapa. # kartav' pronunciar la “r” guturalmente. # kartilag' cartílago. # kartoĉ' cartucho. # karton' cartón. # karusel' Tíovivo, carrusel. # kas' caja (de caudales, de ahorros). # kaŝ' ocultar, esconder, tapar. # kaserol' cazuela, cacerola, cazo. # kask' casco. # kaŝtan' castaña (fruto). # kastel' castillo. # kastor' castor. # kastr' castrar, capar. # kat' gato. # kataplasm' cataplasma (med.). # katar' catarro. # katarakt' catarata. # katen' cadena. # katun' cotonada (tela). # kaŭteriz' cauterizar (=kaŭteri). # kaŭz' causar, ocasionar. # kaŭz'o causa, motivo. # kav' cavidad, hueco, hoyo. # kavalir' caballero. # kavern' caverna, cueva; cavidad. # kaviar' caviar. # kaz' caso. # kaze' requesón. # ke que (conjunción). # kegl' bolo(s) (deporte). # kel' bodega, sótano. # kelk' algún, algunos. # kelner' camarero. # ken' madera resinosa, tea. # ker' corazones (naipes). # kern' hueso (de fruto); núcleo; meollo. # kerub' querube, querubín. # kest' cajón, caja. # tir'kest' cajón (de mueble). # kia qué, cual, cómo... (de qué clase). # kial por qué. # kiam cuándo, cuando. # kie dónde. # kiel cómo, como, de qué modo. # kies cuyo(s), de quién(es). # kil' quilla (de barco). # kio qué, que cosa. # kiom cuánto (cantidad). # kiras' coraza, caparazón(arcaísmo). # kis' besar. # kitel' bata; guardapolvo. # kiu quien; que; el cual. # klaft' braza (medida). # klap' batiente, hoja (de ventana, puerta ...); solapa (de sobre, chaqueta ...); pistón (en instrumento de música). # klar' claro, límpido; comprensible. # klarnet' clarinete. # klas' clase. # klav' tecla. # kler' culto, instruido. # klimat' clima. # klin' inclinar. # klister' enema, “ayuda”. # klopod' afanarse; tramitar, hacer trámites. # kloŝ' campana (para cubrir o proteger). # klub' club. # kluz' esclusa. # knab' muchacho, chico. # kned' amasar (culinario). # koaks' coque (carbón). # kobalt' cobalto. # kobold' duende, trasgo. # koĉenil' cochinilla (colorante). # kojn' cuña, calce. # kok' gallo. # kokcinel' mariquita (insecto). # koket' coqueto. # kokluŝ' tos ferina (enfermedad). # kokos' coco (fruto). # koks' cadera. # kol' cuello, pescuezo. # kol'um' cuello (de vestidos). # kol'har'o'j crin (en animales). # kolbas' embutido. # koleg' colega. # kolekt' reunir; recoger; coleccionar. # koler' estar enojado, estar enfadado. # kolibr' colibrí (ave). # kolimb' somormujo (ave)(arcaísmo). # kolofon' colofonia (resina). # kolomb' paloma. # kolon' columna. # kolor' color. # kolport' venta ambulante. # kolubr' culebra. # kom' coma. # komand' (co)mandar, acaudillar. # komb' peinar. # kombin' combinar. # komenc' empezar, comenzar. # komentari' comentar. # komerc' comerciar. # komerc'aĵ' mercancía. # komfort' confort, comodidad. # komisi' encargar, comisionar. # komitat' comité. # komiz' dependiente, empleado. # komod' cómoda (mueble). # kompar' comparar, cotejar. # kompat' compadecer, apiadarse. # komplez' gentileza, favor. # kompost' componer (tipografía). # kompren' comprender, entender. # kompres' compresa. # komun' común. # komun'um' comunidad. # komuni' dar la comunión (relig.). # komunik' comunicar. # kon' conocer. # koncern' concernir, incumbir, competer, tener que ver con. # kondamn' condenar, sentenciar. # kondiĉ' condición, requisito. # kondolenc' dar el pésame, condolerse. # konduk' conducir, llevar. # konduk'il' conducción; riendas. # kondut' (com)portarse, obrar. # konfes' confesar, reconocer. # konfid' fiarse de(arcaísmo); confiar. # konfirm' confirmar, corroborar. # konfit' confitar, hacer confitura. # konform' conforme, acorde. # konfuz' confundir; embarullar. # konjekt' conjeturar. # konjugaci' conjugar (gramática). # konjunkci' conjunción. # konk' concha. # konklud' concluir, inferir. # konkur' competir, rivalizar. # konkurs' concurso, competición. # konsci' ser consciente (de). # konscienc' conciencia (moral). # konsekvenc' consecuente. # konsent' estar de acuerdo; aceptar; conceder. # konserv' conservar, mantener. # konsider' considerar; tener en cuenta; reflexionar. # konsil' aconsejar. # konsist' constar (de); consistir (en). # konsol' consolar. # konsonant' consonante. # konspir' conspirar. # konstant' constante, continuo. # konstat' constatar, comprobar. # konstern' consternar, conturbar. # konstru' construir. # konsum' consumir, gastar. # kontant' contante, efectivo. # kontent' contento, satisfecho. # kontor' despacho, oficina. # kontrakt' contratar. # kontraŭ contra; enfrente de. # kontraŭ'e al contrario; enfrente. # kontur' contorno. # kontuz' contusionar, magullar. # konval' lirio de los valles, convalaria. # konven' convenir, ser apropiado. # konvert' convertir. # konvink' convencer. # konvulsi' convulsión. # konus' cono. # kopi' copiar. # kor' corazón. # koran' Corán. # korb' cesto, cesta, canasta. # kord' cuerda (música, anatomía). # korekt' corregir, enmendar. # korespond' corresponder, cartearse; enlazar (itinerarios). # kork' corcho. # korn' cuerno; cuerna (recipiente). # kornic' cornisa. # korp' cuerpo. # korporaci' corporación, gremio. # korpus' cuerpo (de ejército). # kort' patio, corral. # # kort'eg' corte (del rey). korv' cuervo. # kost' costar. # kost'o costo, precio. # kostum' traje. # kot' barro, lodo, fango. # koton' algodón. # koturn' codorniz. # kov' empollar, incubar (huevos); albergar, cobijar. # kovert' sobre (de carta). # kovr' cubrir; tapar; llenar. # kovr'il' (de libr'o) cubierta, tapa. # kovr'il' (de fenestr'o) contraventana. # mal'kovr' destapar, descubrir. # kraĉ' escupir. # krad' verja, reja. # krajon' lápiz. # krak' crujir, restallar, chasquear. # kraken' rosquilla seca. # kramp' grapa, laña; paréntesis. # kran' grifo, espita. # krani' cráneo. # kratag' espino albar o blanco, majuelo. # krater' cráter. # kravat' corbata. # kre' crear. # kred' creer. # kred'ebl' verosímil, creíble. # krem' nata; crema. # kren' rábano rusticano o silvestre. # krep' crespón (tela). # krepusk' crepúsculo. # kresk' crecer. # kresk'aĵ' planta. # kret' tiza; creta. # krev' estallar, reventar(se). # kri' gritar, chillar. # kribr' cribar, tamizar. # krim' crimen. # kriminal' penal, criminal (adj.) . # kring' rosquilla (dulce). # kripl' lisiado, mutilado # krisp' gorguera, golilla (vestido: cuello alechugado) # Krist' Cristo. # krist'an' cristiano. # krist'nask' Navidad. # kristal' cristal. # kritik' criticar. # kriz' crisis; ataque (medicina). # kroĉ' enganchar; colgar de un gancho. # krokodil' cocodrilo. # krom salvo, excepto; además de. # kron' corona; copa (de árbol). # kronik' crónica; sección (de periódico). # krop' buche. # kroz' cruzar (militar: navegar patrullando). # kruc' cruz. # kruc'um' crucificar. # kruĉ' jarra, jarro, cántaro. # krud' crudo; basto; tosco; silvestre. # kruel' cruel. # krup' garrotillo (enfermedad). # krur' pierna; pata (de animal, mueble). # krust' costra; corteza (de pan, empanada ...). # krut' empinado, escarpado, abrupto. # kub' cubo; dado; terrón (de azúcar). # kubut' codo. # kudr' coser. # kuf' cofia, toca; moño de ave. # kugl' bala. # kuir' cocinar, cocer, guisar. # kuk' pastel. # kukol' cuc(lill)o (ave). # kukum' pepino. # kukurb' calabaza. # kul' mosquito (“Culex”). # kuler' cuchara. # kulp' culpable. # kun con. # kun'e juntos, juntamente. # kunikl' conejo. # kup' ventosa (medicina). # kupol' cúpula. # kupr' cobre. # flav'a kupr'o(arcaísmo) latón. # kur' correr. # kurac' curar, tratar enfermos. # kurac'il' remedio (medicina). # kuraĝ' valiente, osado, atrevido. # kurator' tutor. # kurb' curvo, torcido. # kurier' correo (persona); alfil (ajedrez). # kurten' cortina; telón (teatro). # flank'kurten' cortina lateral. # rul'kurten' persiana # kusen' almohada, cojín. # kusen'eg' almohadón. # kuŝ' yacer, estar echado. # sub'kuŝ' subyacer; sucumbir(arca.) # kutim' acostumbrar, soler. # kuv' tina. # kuz' primo (pariente). # kvankam aunque, si bien. # kvant' cantidad, cuantía. # kvar cuatro. # kvaranten' cuarentena. # kvarc' cuarzo. # kvart' cuarta (música); en cuarto (imprenta). # kvartal' barrio, barriada. # kvazaŭ como si. # kverk' roble. # kviet' sosegado, tranquilo, quieto # kvin cinco. # kvit' libre (de deuda), en paz. # kvitanc' acusar recibo. # l', la artículo definido (el, la, los, las). # labor' trabajar. # per'labor' ganar dinero con el trabajo. # pri'labor' elaborar, cultivar # lac' cansado; harto # lacert' lagarto # laĉ' cordón, lazo (para cazar) # lad' chapa, hojalata # laf' lava # lag' lago. # lag'et' laguna # lak' laca # lake' lacayo # laks' diarrea # lakt' leche. # lakt'um' lecha # lam' cojo. # lam'baston' muleta # lamp' lámpara # lampir' luciérnaga # lan' lana # land' país # lang' lengua (órgano); lengüeta (de objeto) # lantern' farol, linterna # lanug' plumón, pelusa (pelo), vello # lard' tocino, lardo # larĝ' ancho; amplio. # laŭ'larĝ' a lo ancho # laring' laringe # larm' lágrima # larv' larva # las' dejar # last' último # laŭ según, por # laŭb' emparrado, glorieta # laŭd' alabar, elogiar # laŭr' laurel # laŭt' alto, fuerte; rotundo # lav' lavar # lavang' alud, avalancha # lecion' lección # led' cuero, piel # leg' leer # legend' leyenda # legi' legión # legom' hortaliza, verdura # leĝ' ley # lek' lamer # lekant' margarita silvestre # leksikon' lexicón (diccionario) # lent' lenteja # lentug' peca # leon' león # leontod' diente de león # leopard' leopardo # lepor' liebre # lepr' lepra # lern' aprender. # lern'ej' escuela # lert' hábil, diestro # lesiv' lejía # leter' carta # leŭtenant' teniente # lev' levantar, alzar; elevar. # lev'il' palanca # levkoj' alhelí (planta) # li él. # li'a su, suyo, de él # lian' liana # libel' libélula # liber' libre # libr' libro. # libr'o'ten'ant'o contador, contable # lien' bazo # lig' atar, amarrar, unir; ligar (una salsa) # lign' madera # liken' liquen # likvid' liquidar # likvor' licor # lili' lirio (planta); flor de lis (heráldica.) # lim' límite; frontera; linde. # lim'ig' limitar # limak' babosa (animal) # limonad' limonada # lin' lino # lingv' lengua, idioma; lenguaje # lini' línea; fila # link' lince # lip' labio. # lip'har'o'j bigote # lir' lira # lit' cama, lecho # litani' letanía # liter' letra # liut' laúd # liver' entregar, suministrar; proporcionar # livre' librea (vestido) # lod' media onza (medida); plomada (de albañil) # log' atraer, seducir. # de'log' seducir, tentar # loĝ' vivir, habitar, residir # loĝi' palco; galería; logia # lojt' lota (pez) # lok' lugar, sitio # lokomotiv' locomotora # lol' cizaña, joyo # long' largo. # laŭ'long' a lo largo # lonicer' madreselva (planta) # lorn' catalejo # lot' sacar/echar a suerte. # lot'um' sortear # lu' tomar en alquiler, alquilar # lud' jugar; interpretar (teatro, cine); tocar (música) # luks' lujo # lul' mecer, acunar. # lul'il' cuna # lum' lucir, brillar; resplandecer. # mal'lum'a oscura. # lum'tur' faro # lumb' lomo(s) (anatomía) # lun' luna # lunatik' lunático # lund' lunes # lup' lobo # lupol' lúpulo # lustr' araña, lustro (lámpara) # lut' soldar # lutr' nutria # mac' pan ácimo (religión judía) # maĉ' masticar, mascar # magazen' almacén # magi' magia # magnet imán # maiz' maíz # Maj' mayo # majest' majestuoso # majstr' maestro (especialista, guía, director). # sub'majstr' capataz # makler' hacer el corretaje (econ.) # makul' mancha, mácula # makzel' mandíbula, quijada # mal' indica lo contrario; ej. bon' bueno – mal'bon' malo, mal; estim' estimar – mal'estim' despreciar; alt' alto – mal'alt' bajo; # maleol' tobillo # malgraŭ a pesar de # malic' malvado; malicioso (algo) # mam' mama, teta, ubre # man' mano. # man'plat' palma. # man'um' puño (en la ropa). # mana' maná # mangan' manganeso # manĝ' comer. # maten'manĝ' desayuno. # tag'manĝ' almuerzo, comida. # vesper'manĝ' cena. # manier' manera, modo; modales (en plural) # manik' manga # mank' faltar; escasear # manovr' maniobrar # mantel' capa, manto; abrigo # mar' mar # marĉ' pantano, charca # marĉand' regatear # marcipan' mazapán # mard' martes # mark' ; marca, señal; marco (moneda) # markot' acodo (agricultura) # marmot' marmota # marmor' mármol # maroken' tafilete (cuero) # marŝ' marchar; desfilar # marŝal' mariscal # Mart' marzo # martel' martillo # mas' masa # maŝ' malla; nudo corredizo # maŝin' máquina # masiv' macizo (adj.); masivo # mask' máscara, careta # mason' trabajar de albañil (mampostear, ...) # mast' mástil # mastik' masilla # mastr' amo, dueño; patrón. mastr'um' llevar o cuidar la casa # mat' estera # maten' (la) mañana # matrac' colchón # matur' maduro # mebl' mueble # meĉ' mecha. # meĉ'aĵ' (arc.) yesca # medal' medalla # medalion' medallón # medit' meditar # meĥanik' mecánica # mejl' milla (medida) # mel' tejón # meleagr' pavo # melk' ordeñar # melon' melón. # akv'o'melon sandía # mem mismo; solo(s), por sí mismo # membr' miembro # membran' membrana # memor' recordar; acordarse de # mem'star' autosuficiente, independiente # mend' encargar, hacer pedido # mensog' mentir # ment' menta, hierbabuena # menton' barbilla, mentón # merit' merecer # meriz' guinda (fruto) # merkred' miércoles # merl' mirlo # mes' misa # Mesi' Mesías # met' poner, colocar, meter. # el'met' poner a la vista, exponer # meti' oficio (profesión) # mev' gaviota # mez' mitad, medio, centro. # tag'mez' mediodía. # mez'o'nombr' promedio # mezur' medir. # al'mezur' adaptar # mi yo. # mi'a mío # miel' miel # mien' semblante, aspecto, aires # migdal' almendra # migr' viajar, desplazarse; migrar # miks' mezclar; confundir # mil' mil # mili' mijo # milit' guerrear, hacer la guerra. # al'milit' conquistar # min' mina (minería, militar) # minac' amenazar # minut' minuto # miogal' ratón almizclero # miop' miope # miozot' miosotis, nomeolvides (planta) # mir' admirarse, asombrarse # mirh' mirra # mirt' mirto, arrayán # mirtel' mirtilo, arándano negro # misi' misión # mister' misterio. # mister'a misterioso # mizer' miseria # mod' moda; modo (gramática) # model' modelo; dechado # moder' moderado; módico; comedido # modest' modesto, humilde # mok' burlarse, mofarse # mol' blando. # mol'anas' pato del flojel (éider común). # moment' momento, instante # mon' dinero # monaĥ' monje, fraile # monarĥ' monarca # monat' mes # mond' mundo; alta sociedad # moned' grajilla (ave) # monstr' monstruo # mont' monte, montaña # montr' mostrar; indicar; señalar # monument' monumento # mops' dogo pequeño, gozque # mor' costumbre (uso, modo de vivir y obrar) # morbil' sarampión # mord' morder. # mord'et' mordisquear # morgaŭ mañana # mort' morir # morter' mortero, argamasa # morus' morera (árbol) # most' mosto # moŝt' tratamiento de cortesía; ej. vi'a reĝ'a moŝt'o Su Majestad; vi'a episkopa moŝt'o Su Ilustrísima; vi'a moŝt'o Su Señoría, Su Excelencia, etc. # mov' mover, desplazar # muel' moler # muf' manguito # muĝ' mugir; rugir (viento, gente ...) # muk' moco # mul' mulo # mult' mucho # mur' muro, pared # murmur' murmurar # mus' ratón # muŝ' mosca # musk' musgo # muskat' nuez moscada # muskol' músculo # muslin' muselina # mustard' mostaza # mustel' marta (animal) # -n indica el acusativo o complemento directo, también indica dirección. # naci' nación. # naĝ' nadar. # najbar' vecino. # najl' clavo. # najtingal' ruiseñor. # nanken' nanquín, mahón (tela). # nap' nabo. # narcis' narciso (planta). # nask' parir, dar a luz; generar. # nask'iĝ' nacer. # du'nask'it' gemelo. # natur' naturaleza; condición. (cualidades). # naŭ nueve. # naŭz' náusea, asco. # naz' nariz. # naz'um' quevedos, lentes de resorte. # ne no. # nebul' niebla. # neces' necesario. # neces'ej' retrete, servicio. # neces'uj' neceser (estuche). # neĝ' nieve. # negliĝ' ropa de casa (bata, batín). # negoc' negocio. # nek – nek ni – ni (conj.). # nenia ninguna clase de. # neniam nunca, jamás. # nenie en ningún lugar. # neniel de ninguna manera. # nenies de nadie. # nenio nada, ninguna cosa. # neniu ningún, ninguno; nadie. # nep' nieto. # nepr' sin falta, forzosamente. # nest' nido. # net' neto, limpio. # mal'net' copia en borrador. # nev' sobrino. # ni nosotros, nosotras. # ni'a nuestro. # niĉ' hornacina, nicho. # nigr' negro. # nivel' nivel. # nj' diminutivo para nombres femeninos; ej. Mari' María – Ma'nj' Marieta, Maruja, Marucha. # nobel' noble (título), hidalgo. # nobl' noble (cualidad). # nokt' noche. # nom' nombre. # nom'i llamar, nombrar (mencionar). # nom'e a saber; nominalmente. # nombr' número (cantidad; gram.). # unu'nombr' singular. # nominativ' nominativo (gram.). # nord' norte. # not' anotar; tener presente. # not'o (muzik'a) nota musical. # notari' notario. # nov' nuevo. # novembr' noviembre. # novic' novicio; novato. # nu! pues bien, bueno. # nuanc' matiz. # nub' nube. # nud' desnudo. # nuk' nuca, cogote. # nuks' nuez. # nul' cero; nada (sin valor); (don) nadie. # numer' número (en una serie: calle, periódico, etc). # nun ahora. # nur sólo, solamente, únicamente. # nutr' nutrir, alimentar. # o terminación de los sustantivos. # obe' obedecer. # objekt' objeto, cosa material. # obl' indica los numerales multiplicativos o multiples; ej. du dos – du'obl' doble. # oblat' oblea. # observ' observar; observar (obedecer), cumplir. # obstin' obstinado, terco. # obstrukc' atasco, obstrucción. # odor' oler, expeler olor. # ofend' ofender. # ofer' sacrificar, ofrendar; dedicar, ofrecer. # ofic' empleo, oficio. # ofic'ist' empleado, oficinista. # ofic'ej' oficina. # oficir' oficial (militar). # oft' a menudo, frecuentemente. # ok ocho. # okaz' ocurrir, pasar, acontecer. # okaz'o suceso, ocasión. # okaz'a ocasional. # okcident' occidente. # oksigen' oxígeno. # oksikok' arándano agrio o palustre (arbusto). # oktobr' Octubre. # okzal' acedera (planta). # okul' ojo. # okul'har' pestaña. # okul'vitr' lentes, gafas. # okup' ocupar. # ol que (en una comparación). # ole' aceite. # oliv' aceituna, oliva. # omar' bogavante (crustáceo). # ombr' sombra. # ombrel' sombrilla; paraguas. # on' indica fracción; ej. kvar cuatro – kvar'on' un cuarto. # ond' ola. # oni, uno (impersonal). # onkl' tío (pariente). # ont' terminación del participio activo futuro de los verbos. # op' forma el numeral colectivo; ej. du' dos – du'op'a de a dos ??; tri tres – tri'op'e de tres en tres # opal' ópalo (mineral). # opini' opinar, considerar. # oportun' adecuado, oportuno. # or' oro. # orakol' oráculo. # oranĝ' naranja (fruto). # ord' orden (arreglo, sucesión). # orden' orden (congregación, corporación, ...). # ordinar' ordinario, corriente. # ordon' ordenar, mandar. # orel' oído (órgano); oreja. # orf' huérfano. # orgen' órgano (instrumento musical). # orient' oriente, este. # ornam' adornar, ornamentar. # -os terminación del tiempo futuro de los verbos. # osced' bostezar. # ost' hueso. # ostr' ostra. # -ota' terminación del participio pasivo futuro de los verbos # ov' huevo. # ov'uj' huevera. # ov'blank' clara de huevo. # oval' oval, ovalado. # pac' paz. # pacienc' paciencia. # paf' disparar, tirar. # paf'il' arma de fuego. # paf'il'eg' cañón. # pag' pagar. # de'pag' impuesto. # paĝ' página. # paĝi' paje; sota (naipes). # pajl' paja. # pak' empaquetar, embalar. # pal' pálido. # palac' palacio. # palat' paladar. # paletr' paleta (de pintura). # palis' estaca, pilote. # palm' palmera, palma. # palp' palpar, tentar (explorar con las manos). # palpebr' párpado. # palpebr'um' parpadear, pestañear. # pan' pan. # pantalon' pantalón. # panter' pantera. # pantofl' pantufla, zapatilla. # pap' (el) papa (religión). # papag' papagayo (ave). # papav' adormidera (planta). # paper' papel. # papili' mariposa. # par' par, pareja. # parad' desfilar; exhibirse. # paradiz' paraíso. # paraliz' paralizar. # parazit' parásito. # pardon' perdonar. # parenc' pariente. # parentez' paréntesis. # parfum' perfume. # parget' parqué, entarimado. # park' parque. # parker' de memoria. # paroĥ' parroquia. # parol' hablar. # inter'parol' conver-sación. # el'parol' pronunciar. # part' parte. # part'o'pren' participar, tomar parte. # parter' platea (teatro). # parti' partido; bando; partida (juego). # parti'a de partido; parcial. # particip' participio (gram.). # paru' carbonero, herrerillo (ave). # pas' pasar; atravesar; transcurrir. # paŝ' caminar, dar pasos. # pasament' pasamano, franja, galón (tejido para adornar). # pasament'ist' confeccionista o vendedor de pasamano. # paser' gorrión. # pasi' pasión, vehemencia. # Pask' Pascua. # pasport' pasaporte. # past' masa (para pan); pasta. # paŝt' pastar, apacentar. # pasteĉ' empanada; paté. # pastel' pastilla, gragea. # pastinak' chirivía, pastinaca (planta). # pastr' sacerdote, pastor. # pat' sartén. # patr' padre. # patr'uj' patria. # patrol' patrulla. # paŭz' pausa. # pav' pavo real. # pavim' pavimento, firme. # pec' pedazo, trozo; trecho; pieza. # peĉ' pez (resina). # pedik' piojo. # peg' pico, (pájaro) carpintero. # pejzaĝ' paisaje. # pek' pecar. # pekl' salar, poner en salazón. # pel' hacer ir; arrear; acuciar, meter prisa. # pelikan' pelícano. # pelt' piel (abrigo). # pelv' palangana; pelvis (anatomía). # pen' esforzarse, afanarse. # pend' colgar; pender. # de'pend' depender. # el'pend'aĵ' letrero (de tienda). # pendol' péndulo; columpio (juego). # penetr' penetrar. # penik' pincel. # pens' pensar; creer (opinar). # el'pens' inventar, idear. # pri'pens' considerar, meditar. # pensi' pensión, jubilación. # pent' arrepentirse. # Pentekost' (Pascua de) Pentecostés. # pentr' pintar. # pep' piar, gorjear (aves). # per con, por, mediante. # per'a mediador (adj.). # per'i mediar. # perĉ' acerina (pez). # perd' perder. # perdrik' perdiz. # pere' perecer, sucumbir. # pere'ig' aniquilar. # perfekt' perfecto. # perfid' traicionar. # perfid'a pérfido, traidor. # pergamen' pergamino. # peritone' peritoneo (anatomía). # perk' perca (pez). # perl' perla. # perlamot' nácar. # permes' permitir. # for'permes' dar permiso para marcharse. # peron' escalinata, gradas. # persekut' perseguir. # persik' melocotón. # persist' persistir, perseverar. # person' persona. # person'a personal. # pes' pesar (determinar el peso); sopesar. # pes'il' balanza, peso. # pest' peste. # pet' pedir, solicitar, rogar. # petol' retozar, juguetear, hacer travesuras. # petrol' petróleo. # petromiz' lamprea (pez). # petrosel' perejil. # pez' pesar (tener peso). # pez'il' pesa. # pi' piadoso, pío. # pice' picea, abeto rojo. # pied' pie; pata (de animal, mueble). # pied'ing' estribo. # piedestal' pedestal. # pig' urraca (ave). # pik' pinchar; picar. # pik'il' pincho; espina; aguijón. # piked' piquete (tropa). # pilk' pelota, balón. # pilol' píldora. # pilot' piloto (de barcos, aviones). # pin' pino (árbol). # pinĉ' pellizcar, pinzar; puntear (música). # pingl' alfiler. # pini' pino piñonero. # pint' punta (extremo puntiagudo); pico, cima, cumbre. # pionir' pionero, precursor. # pip' pipa (de fumar). # pipr' pimienta. # pips' pepita, moquillo de las gallinas. # pir' pera. # pirit' pirita (mineral). # pirol' camachuelo (ave). # piroz' pirosis (acidez de estómago). # pist' triturar, machacar. # piŝt' pistón, émbolo (mecánica). # pistak' pistacho. # pistol' pistola. # piz' guisante. # plac' plaza; espacio libre. # plaĉ' gustar, agradar, placer. # plad' fuente (plato grande); plato (alimento). # plafon' techo. # plan' plano; plan, proyecto. # pland' planta del pie. # planed' planeta. # plank' suelo, piso. # plant' plantar (agric.). # plastr' emplasto (medicina). # plat' plano, llano, liso, achatado. # platen' platino. # plaŭd' chapotear. # plej más (superlativo). # plekt' trenzar, entrelazar. # plen' lleno, pleno; completo. # plen'aĝ' mayor. # plen'um' cumplir, llevar a cabo. # plend' quejarse; demandar. (judicialmente). # plet' bandeja, azafate. # plezur' placer. # pli más (comparativo). # plik' plica (enfermedad). # plor' llorar. # plot' rutilo (pez). # plu más (ulteriormente). # plug' arar, labrar. # plum' pluma. # plumb' plomo. # pluŝ' felpa, peluche (tela). # pluv' lluvia. # po a razón de. # poent' punto, tanto. # pokal' copa. # polic' (cuerpo de) policía. # poligon' polígono. # polur' lustre, pulido, bruñido. # polus' polo (geogr.). # polv' polvo. # pom' manzana. # ter'pom' papa, patata. # ponard' puñal. # ponard'eg' lanza(arc.). # pont' puente. # popl' álamo. # popol' pueblo. # popol'amas' muchedumbre. # por' para; por (en intercambio, precio). # porcelan' porcelana. # porci' ración, porción. # pord' puerta. # pord'eg' portón. # porfir' pórfido (mineral). # pork' cerdo, puerco. # port' llevar; guardar (en el corazón). # al'port' traer. # el'port' soportar, aguantar # porter' “porter” (cerveza negra inglesa). # portret' retrato. # poŝ' bolsillo. # posed' poseer. # post después de, tras; detrás de. # poŝt' correo(s). # sign'o de poŝt'o estampilla, sello de correos(arc.). # posten' puesto, cargo. # postul' exigir. # pot' vasija, pote; olla, cazuela. # potas' potasa (química). # potenc' poder; potencia (política, matemáticas). # pov' poder. # pra' indica primitivo, antepasado descendiente alejado. # praktik' práctica. # pram' barca, barcaza. # prav' tener razón, estar en lo cierto. # precip' principalmente, sobre todo. # preciz' preciso (exacto). # predik' predicar. # predikat' predicado (gram.). # prefer' preferir. # preĝ' rezar, orar, rogar. # prem' apretar, presionar. # premi' premio. # pren' tomar, coger. # pren'o mano, baza (naipes). # pren'il' tenazas. # prepar' preparar. # prepozici' preposición (gram.). # pres' imprimir, estampar. # preskaŭ casi. # pret' preparado, dispuesto, listo para. # pretekst' pretexto. # pretend' pretender. # preter más allá de, por delante de. # prez' precio. # prezent' presentar; representar (espectáculo). # re'prezent' representar (a un país, una empresa, ...) . # prezid' presidir. # pri acerca de, sobre. # primol' prímula (planta). # princ' príncipe. # printemp' primavera. # privat' privado, particular. # privilegi' privilegio. # pro por, a causa de, debido a. # pro'cent' (tanto) por ciento, porcentaje. # pro'cent'eg' usura. # proces' proceso. # produkt' producir. # profesi' profesión. # profet' profeta. # profit' aprovecharse, beneficiarse. # profund' profundo. # progres' progresar, avanzar. # proklam' proclamar. # prokrast' aplazar, postergar. # proksim' próximo, cercano. # promen' pasear(se). # promes' prometer. # promontor' promontorio. # pronom' pronombre (gram.). # propon' proponer; ofrecer. # propr' propio, peculiar. # prosper' prosperar; salir bien. # prov' probar, ensayar; intentar. # proverb' proverbio, refrán. # provinc' provincia. # proviz' abastecer, proveer. # prudent' prudente, sensato; razonable. # prujn' escarcha. # prun' ciruela. # prunel' endrina (fruto). # prunt' prestar, dejar (prestado); tomar prestado. # pruv' probar, demostrar. # publik' público (sust.). # publik'a público (adj.). # pudel' caniche (animal). # pudr' polvos (de tocador). # pugn' puño. # pul' pulga. # pulm' pulmón. # pulv' pólvora. # pulvor' polvo (materia pulverizada). # pumik' piedra pómez. # pump' bombear. # pun' castigar, penalizar. # punc' punzó (color). # punĉ' ponche (licor). # punkt' punto. # punkt'o'kom' punto y coma. # du'punkt' dos puntos . # punt' punto, encaje, puntilla. # pup' muñeco; títere; pupa (crisálida). # pupil' pupila (del ojo). # pur' puro; limpio. # purpur' púrpura. # pus' pus. # puŝ' empujar, impeler. # put' pozo. # putor' turón (animal). # putr' pudrirse, corromperse. # rab' robar (con violencia); quitar. # rabat' rebaja, descuento. # raben' rabino (relig.). # rabot' (a)cepillar (madera). # rad' rueda. # radi' rayo; radio(arc.) (de rueda). # radik' raíz. # rafan' rábano (planta). # rafin' refinar. # rajd' cabalgar, montar. # rajt' derecho (natural, legal). # rajt'ig' autorizar (habilitar). # rakont' narrar, contar, relatar. # ramp' arrastrarse, reptar (reptiles). # ramp'aĵ' reptil(arc.); planta reptante. # ran' rana. # ranc' rancio. # rand' borde, canto, orilla; confín, linde. # rang' rango, grado; graduación (militar). # ranunkol' ranúnculo, botón de oro (planta). # rap' naba (planta). # rapid' rápido, veloz. # rapir' florete (espada). # raport' informar, referir. # rasp' rallar. # rast' rastrillar (agricul.); peinar (rastrear). # rat' rata. # raŭk' ronco. # raŭp' oruga (animal, vehículo). # rav' cautivar, seducir, embelesar. # raz' afeitar, rasurar. # re' repetición, devolución, reiteración. # reciprok' mutuo, recíproco. # redakci' redacción. # redaktor' redactor. # reg' regir, gobernar. # reg'at' súbdito. # reĝ' rey. # regal' obsequiar, agasajar, tratar bien. # regiment' regimiento. # region' región. # registr' registrar; grabar (sonidos, imágenes); certificar (cartas). # regn' estado, reino; reino de la naturaleza. # regol' reyezuelo (ave). # regul' regla (norma, principio). # rekomend' recomendar. # rekompenc' recompensar. # rekrut' recluta. # rekt' recto; derecho (vertical); directo. # mal'rekt' torcido; oblicuo(arcaísmo). # rel' raíl, carril. # religi' religión. # rem' remar, bogar. # rembur' rellenar, acolchar; disecar animales. # rempar' muralla. # ren' riñón. # renkont' encontrar(se con), topar; reaccionar ante. # rent' renta. # renvers' volcar, voltear; derribar; poner patas arriba. # respekt' respeto, consideración. # respond' responder, contestar. # respond'ec' responsabilidad. # rest' quedarse, permanecer; quedar. # restoraci' restaurante. # ret' red. # rev' soñar (fantasear). # dis'rev'iĝ' desencanto. # rezerv' reservar. # rezin' resina. # rib' grosella (planta, fruto). # ribel' rebelarse. # riĉ' rico (adj.). # ricev' recibir, obtener. # rid' reír(se). # rif' escollo, arrecife. # rifuĝ' refugiarse, guarecerse. # rifuz' rehusar; rechazar. # rifuz'iĝ' renunciar(arc.). # rigard' mirar; considerar. # rigid' rígido, tieso. # rigl' echar el cerrojo. # rigl'il' cerrojo. # rikolt' cosechar, recolectar. # rikolt'il' hoz. # rilat' tener relación. # rim' rima. # rimark' observar, advertir, notar (percibir). # rimed' medio; remedio; recursos. # rimen' correa. # ring' anillo, aro; sortija, anillo (para el dedo). # ring'eg' aro (de tonel o rueda). # rinocer' rinoceronte. # rip' costilla; varilla (de paraguas). # ripet' repetir, reiterar. # ripoz' descansar, reposar. # riproĉ' reprochar. # risk' arriesgar(se), exponer. # risort' muelle, resorte. # river' río. # riverenc' reverencia. # riz' arroz. # rod' rada, ensenada. # romp' romper; quebrantar (leyes). # rond' círculo. # ronk' roncar; bufar (animales). # ros' rocío. # rosmar' morsa (animal). # rosmaren' romero (planta). # rost' asar; tostar. # rostr' trompa (de elefante, mosca, etc.). # rot' partida, banda; bandada (de pájaros); cuadrilla(arc.). # roz' rosa; alcachofa (de la ducha); rosetón (arquitectura). # rozari' rosario. # rub' basura, desperdicios; escombros. # ruband' cinta; tira, banda. # ruben' rubí. # rubrik' rúbrica, título, epígrafe. # ruĝ' rojo. # ruin' ruina. # ruin'ig' arruinar. # rukt' eructar, regoldar. # rul' hacer rodar, rodar. # rul'o rollo, rodillo. # rum' ron. # rust' óxido, herrumbre, orín. # ruz' astuto, pillo, ladino pícaro. # sabat' sábado. # sabl' arena. # sabl'aĵ' bajo (banco de arena de poca profundidad). # ŝaf' carnero; borrego. # safir' zafiro. # safran' azafrán (planta y especia). # sag' flecha, saeta (arma). # saĝ' sensato, juicioso, cuerdo. # sagac' sagaz, perspicaz. # ŝajn' parecer, figurársele a uno. # sak' saco; bolsa. # ŝak' ajedrez (juego); jaqu.e # ŝakal' chacal. # sakr' (hueso) sacro. # sal' sal. # ŝal' chal, mantón. # salajr' salario, sueldo. # salamandr' salamandra. # sal'amoniak' sal de amoniaco (cloruro de ...). # salat' ensalada; mezcolanza. # salik' sauce. # salm' salmón (pez). # ŝalm' chirimía, caramillo; soplete (técnica). # salon' salón, sala. # salpetr' salitre. # salt' saltar. # salut' saludar. # salvi' salvia (planta). # sam' mismo; igual. # ŝam' gamuza (piel de rebeco). # sambuk' saúco (arbusto). # san' sano, saludable. # ŝancel' hacer tambalearse. # sang' sangre. # ŝanĝ' cambiar, mudar. # sankt' santo (adj.), sagrado. # sankt'ej' santuario. # sap' jabón. # sardel' sardina (en aceite, en conserva). # ŝarg' cargar (arma o aparato). # ŝarĝ' cargar (física y moralmente). # sark' escardar, sachar (agricultura). # ŝark' tiburón. # sat' satisfecho, saciado. # ŝat' apreciar; gustar. # mal'ŝat' despreciar, aborrecer. # satur' saturar. # saŭc' salsa. # ŝaŭm' espuma. # sav' salvar; librar (de un peligro). # sceptr' cetro. # sci' saber. # sci'ig' hacer saber, informar. # sci'iĝ' enterarse, saber. # scienc' ciencia. # sciur' ardilla. # se si (conj. condicional). # seb' sebo. # sed sino, pero. # seg' serrar, aserrar. # seĝ' silla. # sek' seco. # sekal' centeno. # sekc' seccionar; cortar (geometría). # sekret' secreto. # sekretari' secretario. # seks' sexo. # sekund' segundo (de tiempo o arco). # sekv' seguir; resultar. # sel' silla (de montar). # sel'i ensillar. # ŝel' corteza, cáscara, piel. # sen'ŝel'ig' pelar, mondar, descortezar. # selakt' suero lácteo. # ŝelk' tirantes (de varón). # sem' sembrar. # sem'o semilla. # semajn' semana. # sen sin. # senc' sentido; significado (de palabra, frase). # send' mandar, enviar. # sent' sentir; notar. # sentenc' sentencia, máxima. # sep siete. # sepi' jibia; sepia (también color). # Septembr' Septiembre. # serĉ' buscar. # ŝerc' bromear. # serĝent' sargento. # seri' serie. # serioz' serio. # serpent' serpiente. # serur' cerradura. # serv' servir, prestar servicio. # servic' servicio (de mesa), vajilla. # servut' servidumbre, servicio feudal. # ses seis. # sever' severo. # sezon' estación (del año). # si sí (reflexivo). # si'a suyo, su (del sujeto). # ŝi ella. # ŝi'a su, de ella. # sibl' silbar (viento, bala). # sid' estar sentado. # kun'sid' sesión, junta, asamblea. # sieĝ' sitiar, cercar, asediar. # sigel' sellar, lacrar. # sigel'vaks' cera de lacrar. # sign' signo, señal; seña (gesto). # post'sign' señal, vestigio, traza. # signal' señal (convencional); baliza (en el mar). # signif' significar. # silab' sílaba. # silab'i silabear. # ŝild' escudo; letrero, placa (en tiendas). # silent' callar, guardar silencio. # silik' sílex (mineral). # silk' seda. # silur' siluro, pez gato. # silvi' curruca (ave). # ŝim' moho. # simi' simio, mono. # simil' similar, semejante, parecido. # simpl' simple; sencillo. # sincer' sincero, franco. # ŝind' tejamanil, teja de madera. # singult' hipo. # sinjor' señor. # ŝink' jamón. # ŝip' barco, buque, navío. # ŝir' rasgar, desgarrar; desgajar, arrancar. # siring' lila (arbusto). # ŝirm' proteger, resguardar. # sirop' jarabe. # sitel' cubo, balde. # situaci' situación. # skabi' sarna. # skadr' escuadrón. # skal' escala; gama(arc.) (música). # skapol' omoplato, paletilla. # skarab' escarabajo. # skarlat' (color) escarlata. # skarp' echarpe; banda, fajín (insig-nias); cabestrillo (medicina). # skatol' caja, estuche. # skerm' practicar la esgrima. # skiz' esbozar, bosquejar. # sklav' esclavo, siervo. # skolop' chocha, becada (ave). # skorbut' escorbuto. # skorpi' escorpión, alacrán. # skrap' raspar, rascar, raer. # skrib' escribir. # skrofol' escrófula (patología). # sku' sacudir, zarandear, agitar. # skulpt' esculpir, tallar. # skulpt'il' cincel. # skurĝ' azote, penca, zurriago. # skvam' escama; caspa. # ŝlim' cieno, fango, légamo. # ŝlos' cerrar (con llave). # ŝlos'il' llave; clave. # ŝmac' hacer ruido (al chupar o sorber); chapotear. # smerald' esmeralda. # ŝmir' untar; engrasar (lubricar). # ŝnur' cuerda; cabo (náutica). # sobr' sobrio. # mal'sobr' intemperante; ebrio(arcaísmo). # societ' sociedad, agrupación. # sof' sofá. # soif' tener sed. # sojl' umbral. # sol' solo, único. # soldat' soldado. # solen' solemne. # solv' disolver (química); resolver, solucionar. # somer' verano, estío. # son' sonar. # sonĝ' soñar. # sonor' sonar (vibrando: timbre, campana ...), resonar. # son'serpent' crótalo, serpiente de cascabel. # sopir' ansiar, suspirar; anhelar; añorar. # sopran' soprano (voz), tiple. # sorb' absorber; sorber. # sorĉ' hechizar, embrujar. # sorik' musaraña (animal). # sorp' serba (fruto del serbal). # sort' suerte, destino. # ŝov' deslizar, correr, arrastrar; meter. # sovaĝ' salvaje; silvestre (planta, fruto). # ŝovel' palear, traspalar. # spac' espacio. # spalir' espaldera; hilera (de hombres). # ŝpar' ahorrar, economizar. # spat' espato (mineral)(arcaísmo); esparaván (veterinaria). # spec' especie. # spegul' espejo. # spert' experto, experimentado. # spez' movimiento de caja (pago o cobro). # el'spez' gastar. # en'spez' cobrar, ingresar, recaudar. # spic' especia. # spik' espiga. # spin' espinazo, espina dorsal. # ŝpin' hilar; tejer (arañas, orugas; idear cuidadosamente). # spinac' espinaca. # spion' espiar. # spir' respirar. # spirit' espíritu. # spit' a pesar de, a despecho de. # spong' esponja. # sprit' ingenioso, agudo, ocurrente. # spron' espuela (de jinete); espolón; acicate. # ŝpruc' brotar, manar. # sput' esputar, escupir. # ŝrank' armario. # ŝraŭb' tornillo, tirafondo (para madera). # stab' estado mayor, plana mayor. # stabl' banco (mesa de trabajo); caballete. # staci' estación. # staci'dom' estación (edificio). # stal' establo, cuadra. # ŝtal' acero. # stamp' sello, matasellos. # stan' estaño. # stan'i estañar. # standard' estandarte, bandera. # stang' barra; palo (de madera); asta (de bandera, lanza); palanca. # star' estar de pie; encontrarse; mantenerse. # stat' estado (condición). # ŝtat' estado (gobierno, nación). # steb' pespuntar, coser. # stel' estrella. # ŝtel' robar, hurtar, sustraer. # step' estepa. # sterk' estiércol, abono. # sterled' esterlete (pez). # stern' extender, tender (horizontalmente). # stertor' estertor. # stil' estilo. # stip' estípite (planta). # ŝtip' tarugo, taco; leño (para quemar); zoquete (fig.). # stof' “stof” (medida para líquidos). # ŝtof' tela, paño; material(arc.); tejido (biología)(arc.) . # stomak' estómago. # ŝton' piedra. # ŝtop' tapar; obstruir; atiborrar; zurcir (tela). # strab' bizquear; mirar de reojo. # strang' extraño, raro. # strat' calle. # streĉ' tensar; estirar (piernas, ...); aguzar (memoria, ...); dar cuerda (reloj). # strek' trazar, rayar. # strek'o raya, trazo. # stri' estría; franja, raya (en tela); tira. # strig' lechuza. # strik' huelga, paro. # ŝtrump' media. # strut' avestruz. # student' estudiante (de escuela superior o universidad). # stuk' enlucir, revocar; estucar. # stup' estopa. # ŝtup' escalón, peldaño. # ŝtup'ar' escalera. # sturg' esturión (pez). # sturn' estornino (ave). # ŝu' zapato; zapata (téc.). # sub bajo, debajo de # subit' súbito, repentino. # subjekt' sujeto. # sublimat'(arc.) sublimado (quím.). # substantiv' sustantivo (grám.). # suĉ' chupar; absorber. # sud' sur. # sufer' sufrir, padecer. # sufiĉ' suficiente. # sufok' sofocar, ahogar. # suk' jugo, zumo; jugo, savia. # sukcen' ámbar (resina fósil). # sukces' tener éxito, lograr (+ inf.); triunfar. # suker' azúcar. # ŝuld' deber, adeudar. # sulfur' azufre. # sulk' arruga. # ŝultr' hombro. # sum' suma. # re'sum' resumir. # sun' sol. # sun'flor' girasol. # sup' sopa. # super sobre, (por) encima de (sin contacto). # super'i superar. # super'akv'(arcaísmo) inundar. # super'flu' superfluo. # super'jar' año bisiesto. # superstiĉ' superstición. # supoz' suponer. # supr' arriba, en lo alto. # supr'o (lo) alto, cima. # supr'aĵ' superficie. # sur sobre, encima de (tocando). # surd' sordo. # surpriz' sorprender. # surtut' abrigo, sobretodo. # suspekt' sospechar. # ŝut' echar, verter (sólidos). # svat' proponer en matrimonio (mediar). # ŝvel' hincharse, abultarse. # sven' desmayarse; desvanecerse. # sving' agitar, blandir. # ŝvit' sudar, transpirar; rezumar. # tabl' mesa. # tabul' tabla; tablero. # taĉment' destacamento. # taft' tafetán (tejido). # tag' día. # tajlor' sastre. # taks' evaluar, tasar. # talent' talento. # tali' talle, cintura. # talp' topo (animal). # tambur' tambor. # tambur'i tocar el tambor; tabalear. # tamen sin embargo, no obstante. # tan' curtir (pieles); zurrar. # tapet' papel (tela, ...) de empapelar; tapiz(desus.). # tapiŝ' alfombra; tapiz. # tas' taza. # taŭg' ser apto, valer, servir (para). # tavol' capa, estrato. # te' té. # te'kruĉ' tetera. # te'maŝin'(arc.) samovar. # ted' molestar, dar la lata; cansar, aburrir. # teg' revestir, enfundar, forrar. # teg'o funda; revestimiento. # tegment' tejado, techumbre. # sub'tegment' desván, buhardilla. # teks' tejer; urdir. # teler' plato; platillo (de balanza, ovnis, ...). # tem' tema, asunto, cuestión. # temp' tiempo; época; hora. # tempi' sien (anat.). # ten' tener (asido), sostener, mantener. # ten'il' asa, mango; manilla. # de'ten' apartar; contener; abstenerse (en votación). # sub'ten' sostener; mantener, apoyar. # tend' tienda (de campaña). # tenden' tendón (anat.). # tent' tentar. # ter' tierra. # en'ter'ig' enterrar. # ter'kol' istmo (geo.). # ter'pom' papa, patata. # teras' terraza; (de casa) terraza, azotea. # terebint' terebinto (árbol); trementina (resina)(arc.). # termin' término (gram.). # tern' estornudar. # terur' terror, pavor. # testament' testamento. # testik' testículo. # testud' tortuga. # tetan' tetania (patol.); tétanos(arc.) (patolog.). # tetr' gallo-lira (ave). # tetra'(arc.) grévol (ave). # tez' tesis. # tia tal (clase), semejante; así. # tial por eso, por tal motivo. # tiam entonces. # tibi' tibia (anat.). # tie ahí, allí, allá. # tiel así, de ese modo. # tigr' tigre. # tikl' hacer cosquillas, cosquillear. # tili' tilo (árbol). # tim' temer. # timian' tomillo (planta). # timon' pértigo, lanza (de carruaje). # tine' polilla. # tint' tintinear. # tio eso, aquello. # tiom tanto (cantidad). # tir' tirar (de); sacar; trazar (una linea). # kun'tir' contraer; fruncir (las cejas). # titol' título. # tiu ese, aquel; ésa, aquélla. # tol' lienzo. # tol'aĵ' ropa blanca, lencería. # toler' tolerar. # tomb' tumba, sepultura. # tombak' tumbaga (aleación); imitación barata/burda. # ton' tono. # tond' cortar (con tijeras); esquilar. # tond'il' tijeras. # tondr' trueno. # topaz' topacio (mineral). # torĉ' antorcha, tea. # tord' retorcer; torcer. # torf' turba (combustible fósil). # torn' tornear. # tornistr' mochila, morral. # tort' tarta, torta. # tra a través de, por; durante. # trab' viga, trabe. # traduk' traducir. # traf' acertar, atinar, alcanzar; encontrar; dar (con). # traĥe' tráquea. # trajt' rasgo; facciones (del rostro). # trakt' tratar. # tranĉ' cortar. # al'tranĉ' tallar, labrar; cortar (un vestido). # trankvil' tranquilo; sosegado; apacible. # trans al otro lado de, más allá de, tras. # tre muy. # tref' tréboles (naipes). # trem' temblar. # tremol' álamo temblón. # tremp' mojar, empapar. # tren' arrastrar; remolcar. # trezor' tesoro. # tri tres. # tribun' tribuna. # tri'foli' trébol (planta). # trik' hacer punto o calceta, tejer, tricotar. # trikot' genero de punto, tricot. # tril' trino. # trink' beber. # trip' tripas (anat.); callos (gastr.). # tritik' trigo. # trivial' vulgar, grosero, trivial. # tro demasiado. # trog' pesebre; cangilón; artesa. # tromb' tromba (met.); trombo (med.). # tromp' engañar, timar; embaucar. # tron' trono. # tropik' trópico. # trot' trotar. # trotuar' acera. # tro'uz' abusar. # trov' encontrar, hallar. # tru' agujero, orificio; hoyo. # trud' imponer, constreñir. # truf' trufa (hongo). # trul' paleta, llana (de albañil). # trumpet' trompeta. # trunk' tronco. # trunk'et' tallo(arc.). # trut' trucha. # tualet' aseo (personal); atavío. # tub' tubo; tubería, cañería. # tuber' bulto; chichón; tubérculo (botánica). # tuf' mechón (de cabellos); penacho (de plumas). # tuj enseguida, inmediatamente. # tuk' paño. # tul' tul (tejido). # tulip' tulipán (planta). # tumult' tumulto. # tur' torre. # turban' turbante. # turd' tordo. # turkis' turquesa (mineral). # turment' atormentar, torturar. # turn' girar, voltear, volver; rodar (cine). # turnir' torneo. # turt' tórtola (ave). # tus' toser. # tuŝ' tocar; concernir. # tut' todo, entero. # u terminación del imperativo de los verbos. # uj' que contiene...; ej. pom' manzana – pom'uj'(arc.) manzano; cigar' cigarro, puro; – cigar'uj' cigarrera, petaca, purera; Turk' – (un) turco; Turk'uj' Turquía; ink' tinta – ink'uj' tintero. # ul' ser caracterizado por lo que indica la raíz; ej. bel' bello, guapo – bel'ul' (un) guapo; mal'jun' viejo, anciano (adj.) – mal'jun'ul' (un) viejo, ...; avar' avaro (adj.) – avar'ul' un avaro, tacaño; jun' joven (adj.) – jun'ul' (un) joven; riĉ' rico – riĉ'ul' (un) rico. # ulcer' úlcera, llaga. # ulm' olmo. # uln' cúbito (hueso); a(l)na, vara (medida) (solamente el segundo significado está indicado en el “Fundamento”). # um' sufijo que no tiene significado determinado. # umbilik' ombligo. # unc' onza (medida). # ung' uña. # ung'eg' garra. # uniform' uniforme. # univers' universo. # universal' universal. # universitat' universidad. # unu uno; un. # ur' uro (animal). # urb' ciudad, población. # antaŭ'urb' suburbio, arrabal. # urin' orinar. # urn' urna. # urogal' urogallo (ave). # urs' oso. # urtik' ortiga. # us terminación del condicional de los verbos. # uter' útero, matriz # util' útil. # mal'util' perjudicial, nocivo. # uz' usar, emplear. # uz'aĵ' utensilio. # tro'uz' abusar. # uzurp' usurpar. # vast'ig' ampliar, ensanchar. # vat' guata, algodón en rama. # vaz' vasija, recipiente; vaso (sanguíneo). # ve! ¡ay! (interj.). # veget' vegetar. # vejn' vena; veta (en/de minerales). # vek' despertar; suscitar. # vekt' cruz o astil (de balanza), balancín. # vel' vela (mar.). # velen' vitela (piel); papel vitela. # velk' marchitarse. # velur' terciopelo. # ven' venir; llegar. # de'ven' proceder, provenir; des-cender (ser descendiente de). # vend' vender. # vendred' viernes. # venen' veneno. # venĝ' vengar; vengarse. # venk' vencer, derrotar; ganar. # vent' viento. # vent'um' abanicar; aventar (agricultura). # ventol' ventilar. # ventr' vientre, barriga. # ver' verdad. # verb' verbo (gram.). # verd' verde. # verdigr' cardenillo, verdete; acetato de cobre. # verg' vara; barra (de cortina); verga. # verk' escribir, producir obras (en arte y ciencia). # verm' gusano. # vermiĉel' fideos. # vers' verso. # verŝ' verter, echar, derramar (líquidos). # verst' versta (medida rusa). # vert' coronilla; cumbre, cúspide. # vertebr' vértebra. # vertikal' vertical. # veruk' verruga. # vesp' avispa. # vesper' tarde (final del día). # vespert' murciélago. # vest' vestir. # vest'o vestido, ropa, atuendo. # vestibl' vestíbulo, zaguán; portal. # veŝt' chaleco. # vet' apostar. # veter' tiempo (atmosférico). # vetur' viajar (ir en vehículo). # vezik' vejiga; burbuja, pompa. # vezir' visir (ministro turco). # vi tú, usted; ustedes, vosotros, vosotras. # vi'a tu, tuyo, tuya; su, suyos, suyas; tus, tuyos, tuyas; vuestros, vuestras, sus. # viand' carne (alimento). # viburn' viburno (arbusto). # vic' fila, hilera; fila, cola; turno, vez. # vid' ver. # vidv' viudo. # vigl' animado, ágil, despabilado, vivaz. # vikari' vicario (religión). # vil' vello, vellosidad. # vilaĝ' pueblo, villa, localidad. # vilaĝ'an' aldeano, lugareño. # vin' vino. # vin'ber uva. # sek'vin'ber (uva) pasa. # vinagr' vinagre. # vind' poner pañales, envolver (bebés); vendar; amortajar. # vintr' invierno. # viol' violeta (planta). # violon' violín. # violonĉel' violonchelo. # vip' látigo, fusta. # vipur' víbora. # vir' hombre, varón. # virg' virgen; virginal. # mal'virg'ig' desvirgar, desflorar. # virt' virtud. # virtuoz' virtuoso (en arte). # viŝ' limpiar (frotando); enjugar. # viŝ'il' paño, esponja, cepillo. # vitr' cristal, vidrio. # okul'vitr'o lentes, gafas. # vitriol' vitriolo (quím.). # viv' vivir. # vizaĝ' cara, rostro; semblante. # vizier' visera. # vizit' visitar. # voĉ' voz; voto (opinión expresada). # voj' camino, vía; senda; recorrido. # vojaĝ' viajar. # vok' llamar, invocar. # vokal' vocal. # vol' querer, desear. # volont' con gusto, de buena gana. # volum' volumen. # volupt' voluptuosidad. # volv' enrollar, arrollar, bobinar. # vom' vomitar, devolver. # vort' palabra, vocablo. # vost' cola, rabo. # vual' velo. # vulkan' volcán. # vulp' zorro. # vultur' buitre. # vund' herir, lastimar. # zebr' cebra. # zenit' cenit. # zibel' (marta) cebellina (animal). # zingibr' jengibre (planta). # zink' cinc, zinc. # zizel' “suslik” (ardilla rusa), espermófilo (animal). # zon' zona; cinturón; faja. # zorg' cuidar; preocuparse; ocuparse (de). # zorg'ant' tutor. # zorg'at' pupilo. # zum' zumbar; tararear. Sábado 29 de julio 8:00 A.M: - 10:49 A.M.2017